


Seven Magnificent Fairies Plus One

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Mulder needs help to rescue a very special fairy.





	Seven Magnificent Fairies Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Seven Magnificent Fairies Plus One 

by Ursula 

 

 

Alex woke feeling the pitter-patter of little feet over his nude body. He smiled, still sleepy as Mulderon pried up his dusky lids. " Hey, what's flying, short stuff." Alex inquired. 

 

"Your head over your ass if you call me that again," Mulderon replied

 

Bane nodded his agreement and twiddled his emerald sword in idle threat. Alex noted that Bane had added a gun carved out of a sapphire and a trio of knives in citrine, lapis lazuli, and diamond to his arsenal. He had dark circles under his eyes and hickeys that did not look like Mulderon had made them. Alex chose not to mention the marks, as Mulderon and Bane were not at odds about them.

 

"So where have you been?" Alex asked, "I missed you."

 

"South America" Mulderon replied, "Teaching the rookie fairies. I had to get Scullytinia and Skinnerad to help with that many students. " Mulderon had begin to absently stroke Alex's nipple while Bane petted the other one. "I just don't know about Butch Puck-A-Day, all he thinks about is sex." Mulderon flew down to take a walk through Alex's pubic hair, preening the strands and then petting Alex's cock which wiggled like a puppy with the attention. Alex bemusedly watched his tiny double stretch out to stimulate both of Alex's nipples at once.

 

Bane agreed, "Yeah, sex, you just wouldn't believe how many times a day Butch and Sundance do it." Bane's tongue was a small; wet hot spot on Alex's nipples. He moved away to join Mulderon, literally, Bane entering his lover as the beautiful fairy wrapped his whole body around Alex's now erect cock. 

 

Alex listened to the fairies moan and felt as if he was a playground for the sexy small creatures, an amusement ride that was equally pleased though. He watched the fairies sprout protection; umbrellas to keep his come from splattering their wings. And come he did.

 

Mulderon said, "I had the feeling something was wrong. I heard you sigh as you have not done since I brought Mulder and you together."

 

Alex replied, "Yeah, we're not fighting. Mulder is just depressed. He went out on some serial kid killer case, got his man, but that didn't save the last victim. I know what's bothering him. It's his sister, Samantha. He needs to know what happened to resolve things. Do you think you can take some time to search?"

 

Mulderon said, "Sure, I can do that and teach. Kaya-Kaya and Ariwara are doing great. They have a natural aptitude; Why Ariwara is already up to speed on Wards 2000 and Hex-cess. He's worn out so many mice that Cinderella had to buy a Jeep." 

 

Alex said, "Yeah, don't tell Mulder though until you find something. I don't want to get his hopes up or anything."

 

Mulderon said, "Let me call up the crew."

 

Shortly, Skinnerad, Scullytinia, Kaya-Kaya, and Ariwara showed up. Mulderon asked, "Where are Puck-A-Day and The Faun-Kid?"

 

Scullytinia said, "They would not stop coming to go. The Faun-Kid said he would be along as soon as he convinced Puck-A-Day that it is a good idea to take some lessons."

 

Alex observed as the crew set up a computer search center. Bane's tiny hinny wiggled adorably from under one desk. Dots of blue emoticons emerged as he cursed. Skinnerad leaned down and asked, "What's the trouble, boy?"

 

Bane said, "I can't find the ley-line to plug it in!"

 

"I'll help you." The studly fairy said. Alex looked at Mulderon worriedly as sounds of resolving lust emerged from under the desk.

 

Mulderon snickered and said, "Sometimes you just have to share. I'm just not the ch-josan one this time." Mulderon jumped as the terminal flared to life. He exclaimed, "Wow, they really leyed that line, but good."

 

A dazed looking Bane emerged from under the desk followed by a well-satisfied Skinnerad. Scullytinia walked over, pinched Bane's ass and kicked Skinnerad, her little face emerald green with jealousy. Mulderon and his crew settled down to work, the whole room filled with keys, scampering mice, and occasional loud thumps as a computer crashed. 

 

Shy little Ariwara said, "Mulderon, oh kind, wise, and beautiful one; I think I may have found a clue." He produced a nut, which pulsated in a tantalizing way.

 

Mulderon tried to open it with his hands, but it was a tough nut to crack. Bane said, "I'll use my sword."

 

Scullytinia said, "You want to break the train of thought inside? Let 

Skinnerad try."

 

Certainly, Skinnerad had the muscles for it. He strained and it crossed Alex's mind that maybe he had been too hasty in dismissing Skinner as not a pretty face. Look at those pects! Alex firmly put the unfaithful thought into a hand-basket to send to hell. Fortunately, Mulderon had arranged for frequent pickups for those unworthy thoughts or the basket would have long over-flowed. Being good was a hard struggle for Alex. He was used to doing just as he pleased when he wanted. Bane was not being bound by the same rules. The closest a fairy could come to guilt about sex was being painted gold by a lover. He was batting his eyes at the burly fairy. Mulderon, not to be outdone, gave Skinnerad a kiss that made his face light up as if he was the star of the show.

 

Shortly thereafter, Alex was sprawled on the couch, gently stroking a tiny pouting Scullytinia. He said, "Honey, that's the way it is sometimes. Hey, have you ever thought of, you know, looking into a female fairy for companionship?"

 

Scullytinia shook her head and said, "I once had a lover, named Holly-leaf, but she was so prickly and mostly was only ever any fun around Christmas. She brightened and said, "Oh, well, I have Skinnerad and..." She hid a red headed blush and said, "Bane isn't a one way street either."

 

Alex grinned. Hey, his little analog was getting it everywhere...Alex was sure that Bane didn't miss being human with so much good company in hand and everywhere else. Scullytinia sat on his fore head to play with his lashes. It tickled, but felt pretty good, soothing in fact. He decided a nap would do nicely while the guys were taking a flying fuck.

 

Commotion woke Alex. He opened his eyes and the fairies were rumbling and making pugilistic sounds. He asked, "What's wrong?"

 

Mulderon produced an Atlas. The struggling titian could barely hold the World-book that burdened his straining shoulders. Mulderon commanded the book-Mark to find the right page and the little worm like creature use his magic to point to just the right spot. Mulderon said, "They killed Mulder's little sister, used her right up on their projects."

 

Alex felt his heart sink so low he thought he would have to ask one of the fairies to retrieve it from the depths. He said, "Oh God, I don't know what to do now. I hoped she was somewhere in their organization like they did with me. Now, what should I do? Should I hide this and leave him the hope or should I tell him and crush his spirit. Oh, shit, I hate having a heart!"

 

Mulderon vanished the glasses that he had conjured to read the book. He said, "We don't have a choice. You see, Samantha died before her time and she was a true innocent. Fox even pretended to believe in Santa Claus for her sake. So because of that and her untimely fate, she was instantly reborn as a fairy."

 

Alex frowned and said, "Well, that might help. I think Mulder sort of hopes that we go out dramatically and heroically so we can be reborn too. I guess I wouldn't be afraid as long as it was with him. So, go find Samantha-fairy and tell her she needs to visit her brother."

 

Mulderon conjured a smoke screen. This one was as dark and evil a vision as Alex had ever seen. He uttered a cry (which sounded like Mulder's dreaded girly squeal) because Spender was suddenly a gloating presence in the room.

 

Spender looked about the room, a consortium office by appearance. Alex could tell because there were swirls of smoke permanently crawling around the ceiling, whimpering and coughing as the fumes tried to escape the residue of evil in the room. A faintly glowing trail showed where one of the alien hybrids had visited. Besides, where else would you see Quaker State cans on the cocktail table?

 

Spender lit two or three cigarettes and stuck them in his mouth. A dainty chain clung between the coffin nails in his mouth; he was a chain smoker after all. Spender sat down at his desk and picked up the picture that lay face down on it. Alex recognized it. Cassandra Spender posed in a gold lame straight jacket. Little Jeff, so adorable in his short pants, was possibly seven in the picture. He happily munched on his candy cigarettes, his pet ferret in his sweet chubby hands. Spender looked around for TV cameras, but had to make do with mere readers. 

 

Spender beat upon his flabby breast and wailed, "Betrayed! Betrayed. 

Alex...I made you."

 

Alex, at first, tried to hide under the bed, and then he realized this was just smoking man angst and said, "Ha, I was just looking for my ratty slippers." Alex could see that the fairies didn't quite believe him, but he rubbed his ass reflectively. Damn right, Spender had made him and it hurt...all that pumping, opening the viagra bottles, and all. 

 

Spender pointed his nicotine stained finger at Cassandra's picture. "You betrayed me. Yes, I know, abducted, I had to take the blame for selling you out while you ran off with one lover after the other: ET, R2D2, and finally, the lowest blow of all, Marvin the Martian. Then, our son...the rejection, first giving up smoking when he was thirteen, couldn't even manage to get picked up for violating curfew, look at him...finally turning on me, turning to him..."

 

CSM hit a remote revealing a target with Mulder's picture on it, gloatingly, he said, "Ha, you may have all escaped me, but I have one glory, one joy." He took out a dart and squinted to take aim. CSM missed the bull's eye. Mulderon had to fast-forward through a sixty-two attempts until Spender looked around suspiciously again before running over to slam the dart by hand into the bull's eye, Mulder's darling nose. The target slid aside and revealed a safe. Spender opened the door. He took out what appeared to be large hamster cage, the kind with tunnels and climbing devices. He rapped on the plastic walls until a tiny figure appeared. It crept out of a tunnel on wee hands and knees. Alex gasped as he saw the little girl who looked like his lover. He cried out, "We have to save her."

 

Spender gloated as he held the little girl-fairy in his hand. She had been holding a basket and a tiny head popped out. It was a fairy dog! It had tiny wings and when Spender shook Samanthain, it flew up and bit his nose. He tried to bat it, but it lifted its small leg, peeing ectoplasm all over his face. He danced around flailing his arms, as Samanthain yelled, "Don't hurt Queequeg You just wait, my brother and Queequeg's owner will get you yet."

 

The dog flew back into the basket and the fairy scurried back into the cage. Spender cackled, "I've got you and your little dog too."

 

Alex said, "Okay, let me call Mulder. The sooner we get the kid out of there the better."

 

Mulder watched the rerun of the vision and ran from the room. When Alex went in to see if he could help, Mulder lay weeping in their bed. Alex was confounded. He didn't know how to comfort his lover other than by offering sex and that didn't seem quite right. He damned Spender for taking him so young from his parents that he didn't know right from wrong and thought that love was all about what went on between his legs. Alex was so upset that he could do no more then get into the bed and reach for Mulder, needing his lover's comfort. To his surprise that was the right thing! Mulder held onto him and buried his weeping face in Alex's neck. Alex rocked him on the bed until Mulder stopped crying and started to get angry with Spender.

 

Alex fretted as they skulked outside the consortium office. He really thought that they should have enlisted Scully and Skinner to help. Scully didn't say anything about the fairies, but she went on vacation after she saw them. Alex had bought her a spa ticket anonymously and delivered Skinner and one of his doubles to her with some help from Mulderon and Bane. Mulder said that she hadn't stopped grinning for a week after her return. Skinner also had actually patted a junior agent and congratulating him on his performance, causing the poor rookie to faint. Alex figured that both of Mulder's closest friends might just have a soft spot for him from now on.

 

Mulder said, "This is my show, Alex, she's my sister. I'll let you help and the fairies, but I won't endanger my other friends."

 

Spender didn't leave when the other consortium employees punched out. They were a surly and angry looking bunch. Each of them led various duplicates of people Mulder and Krycek knew. Disgruntled, a man complained, "Look what kind of bonus is this? I mean, cut backs and all, I can understand no money, but I was promised my own Mulder clone. And what do I get? A clone of Diana Fowley? Gawd, I'm going drop it off a bridge."

 

His female companion dolefully added, "Hey, I asked for a Krycek clone and I get a clone of the boss' ex? What happened to all the M/K clones we made? The ones with interlocking parts and optional accessories?"

 

"The fans got them." Grumbled the first thug, "paid hefty bucks for them in matched sets too."

 

"Hey, aren't you on guard duty for the old turd?" the woman asked, polishing her heavy glasses and hefting her Erlenmeyer Flask lunch box.

 

"Hell, I'm not guarding him. No overtime pay, no work. That's why we pay those hefty dues to the Union of Thugs, Assassins, Enforcers and Attorneys Inc." The man said, straightening out his pinstriped suit.

 

"I thought we paid those so they wouldn't break our legs." The woman said. 

 

"Whatever" her companion replied.

 

Alex wasn't certain if he believed this chatter. He said, "You know Spender is sneaky. This could be a set up."

 

Mulder said, "A man's got to do what a man has got to do. My sister is in there, even if she is just a shade of her former self. You with me, Alex?"

 

Alex felt something crack. Damn, his stony black heart was always getting so heated by Mulder's glances that it was turning into a mushy mass of Jell-O. He said, "Yeah, to the gallows's edge and after, just like Kipling said."

 

The Consortium office was a spare abandoned warehouse. The consortium had a stock over run of those since one of the fan fiction sites started insisting on more realistic locations. Alex shivered. He had a bad feeling. Every time he and Mulder had an adventure, something nasty happened to him without fail. Somebody had it in for him and he was going to chop off something more essential than a leg one of these days when he found out who was Chris-crossing his life to pieces.

 

Mulder said, "I think I see the way to Spender's office. Alex shook his head and pretended to send an admiring glance at Mulder...even though the clues were brightly lit arrows that said, 'CSM's private office,' 'This way to the boss', and even 'The real star is over there.'

 

Spender was out directing a truck, hauling in this week's supply of cigarettes to the Consortium, the only organization on the planet that shot you if you signed up for the no smoking program on the health insurance. Mulder crept past. Alex made a swift decision and called Skinner, whispering, "You better come bail Mulder's ass out of trouble. We're at Evil-Consortium Warehouse 42." Alex drew a few shadows around for good skulking and followed. Mulder grabbed up a dart as soon as they entered and aimed for the target. He missed and tried again, his wild shot hitting the water cooler and creating a dripping mess. Alex sighed, picked up a dart, turned his back to the target and slammed a dart home, opening the safe immediately.

 

"Showoff," Mulder grouched, but Alex only smiled, jamming the rest of the darts in his prosthesis for later use. They took out the hamster cage and the fairy child crept out. 

 

Samanthain squealed, "Fox, I knew you would come for me!"

 

"BA-ha-ha-ha," laughed a voice so evil that it should have been patented for IRS auditors. "Now, I have you and you know what I am going to do with you?"

 

"Send us to Tahiti for vacation?" Mulder quipped.

 

Alex winced. Spender hated humor. Spender hated almost everything but cigarettes, Brussels sprouts and pickled beets. Alex remembered many a night spent on his knees; a glistening, wet red object held in front of him as Spender whispered, "Take it. Take it deep. Swallow it." And he was forced to eat another slice of beet.

 

Spender had an army of shape shifting thugs. They looked like various strong men, Arnold-clones, Stallone-clones, clone alones, and one rather odd specimen that whined and looked like Woody Allen. They dragged them off to their confinement, which was worse than the Tunguska prison, because Samanthain was stuck in there with them, preventing any fun diversions. It was very cold, because Spender had said, "Stick them in the cooler" The clones were very literal and stuck them in the huge refrigerator where the lunchroom supplies, cigarettes, corpses that they would need later and such things were kept.

 

Alex checked every inch while Mulder talked to his little sister. Giving up, Alex said, "Well, even I can't pick a lock that isn't here."

 

They walked back and forth to keep their circulation going until Mulder said, "Alex, I have to sit down for a while."

 

Alex sat down, huddled with his arms around Mulder and remarked, "Well, this is another fine mess you've got us into, Ollie."

 

Mulder nodded, but said, "Don't worry, Samanthain. We have friends out there. They'll save us as soon as they can trace the threads of the yarn to here. They're like you only they are grown-up fairy's."

 

Samanthain said, "Oh, no, grown-up fairy's? Don't you know all they think about is S-E-X? Icky!"

 

Alex shrugged and said, "Well, one way or another, they'll come." He snuggled closer to Mulder. If he had to go, this was the way, held in his true lover's arms. He shivered and Mulder drew him nearer, looking at him so tenderly that he felt warm in spite of it all. Maybe this would count as going out like heroes. He bet Mulder would have the wings of a golden eagle or maybe he would have fox fur wings like Kaya-Kaya has jaguar fur on his wings. Alex thought he would like to have raven wings, shiny and glossy with green overtones, a smart bird for a man usually bright about everything but his judgment around Mulder. Alex felt Mulder's head droop against his chest and he made his lover rise again. Alex prodded him into movement, asking, "You really want Spender to win?"

 

Mulder looked alert and shook his head and Alex said, "Walk then, as our friend Skinner would say, think warm thoughts."

 

Mulder said, "Uh, about that, Alex, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that for every time I hit you, love. I'm sorry for all the time we wasted fighting."

 

Alex replied, "Okay, but keep walking, because when we get out of here, we are going to some place where we can get naked and screw twenty-four hours a day."

 

Mulder managed a smile and said, "No breaks to eat?"

 

Alex waved his one good hand and said, "We'll just use each other for plates. Have the room services slip it right between us."

 

Mulder said, "Sounds good." They walked some more until Mulder said, "Alex, I'm sorry, I can't do it any more. I can't move. I'm too cold."

 

Alex said, "You gonna do that; kill me now. Cause you promised never to leave me again. You promised."

 

Mulder sighed and said, "You could have offered that when I was mad at you. How come you're so contrary, Alex?"

 

Alex hit the wall and blinked with surprise. He must be out on his feet not to notice that. He turned and said, "You can do it, Mulder. Mulderon and Bane are right behind us."

 

Bane pounded at the invisible wall and then tried some of his plastic explosives. The wall didn't even shimmy. He kicked it again and again and then turned to Mulderon who was consulting the Search-Injun. She was a fat, weary creature who pushed an overflowing shopping cart full of information through the Ethereal-net, dressed in a garment of multicolored Post-it notes held together by paper clips. She scrabbled through her cart, flinging searches this way and that.

 

Mulderon waited patiently and said, 'Hey, she's the best there is, you know. AWOL bumps you off, Hasta La Vista waves you good-bye with a ton of false leads, Dog Bites, well, that's a real pain in the ass."

 

Search-Injun shook her head and said, "You know what I told you, you need seven plus one magnificent fairies and all you have is seven."

 

Mulderon sighed as the Sundance Faun-Kid lowered his eyes in shame. When he heard that it was a child fairy that they were trying to rescue; he had left his lover to join them. Butch Puck-A-Day would have made the magically correct number.

 

Search-Injun produced a tiny plastic egg and laid it on them. Mulderon said, "This will work?"

 

She nodded and said, "Just add water, sweetie. Results may vary." She rolled her cart up and a brawny handsome Indian man with blue jay feathers in his hair and silver Conchos on his boot heels helped her load the cart into a Ford truck that only had one headlight. The man's leg kept flinging to the side and Bane was puzzled. 

 

Mulderon followed his gaze and said, "Oh, that's Blue-jay Silver-Heels, her side kick."

 

Bane groaned and wondered why Mulderon was punning him so badly. He was a good partner, wasn't he?

 

Mulderon dropped the magical secret weapon into a bowl of water. The small spongy device swelled to become a large boxy thing, a very old TV set. Mulderon looked for a remote and than realized that it doesn't have one. He turned it on and adjusted the settings. 

 

A bland authority figure in a 1950s decade suit appeared. Scullytinia snickered and said, "Mulderon, this is the most bizarre stunt yet!"

 

Bane kissed his lover and said, "It okay. I have faith. We need to think. Who is this? How can he help us?"

 

Skinnerad suggested, "We could ask him."

 

Mulderon shrugged and took the suggestion. He asked, "Who are you?"

 

The authority figure had a beaver on one shoulder that he had to reprimand and rescue. His other shoulder held a surface made of E's. It was a Wall-E. A shadowy late spring figure followed him, straightening all the messes the three others made. The businessman said, blandly, "Ward Cleaver, my son Beaver, son Wall-E and wife June."

 

Mulderon's face lit in slow smile and he said, "Yesss!" He pointed at the repulsion's and said, "Cleave now these wards!"

 

Instantly the bland figure augmented and dissolved the protective spells. He crawled back in the set, reaching back to turn the set off, making the box disappear.

 

"Now, we can proceed" Mulderon stated. 

 

Just as they started, a winged bicycle came out of nowhere. Butch 

Puck-A-Day dismounted and set the kick stand, causing the bike to hike up its shorts and scamper away. Butch looked at The Sundance Faun-Kid and said, "I believe it's time to deal myself a hand in this here game."

 

Sundance grinned and twirled his six-shooter. Now, they were seven plus one, a very magical number indeed. A giant ball came thudding out of the sky, vanquishing all the aliens and supernatural creatures in its path. Mulderon said, "We're behind the eight ball now." He yelled. "That our cue to charge," which unfortunately earned them high interest from their enemies.

 

They face an endless horde of enemies. One horrible group of degenerates carried a huge bench shaped like a W. Mulderon gasped in horror. Those men, they were mother-rapers, they were father-rapers, they were, LITTERERS! They cackled their way across the ground accompanied by alien shape changers, rampaging Oiliens, used car salesmen, flocks of religious fanatics in bad suits, IRS auditors, Network programmers, truly the dregs and scum of the earth.

 

Bane fired off several rounds of his plastic explosive and then pulled out his disarming arsenal from the Lone-Gun-Imp's. He shot off a round of Dis-tance, dispelling the nearest enemies. He followed by a dose of dis-solve which took care of most of the Oiliens. Dis-credit sent the used car salesmen off in a panic; they didn't like people with bad credit after all. Nothing would stop the gray faced marching, gnat-like IRS auditors, until the Sundance Faun-kid fired a dazzling round from his six shooter, creating an up-swelling wall of pale cheese with holes. The IRS monsters could not get past this obstacle. Butch Puck-a-day remarked, "Yeah, I always wanted to knock over one of them Swiss banks. Handy things for stopping the IRS, so I've heard."

 

They now had fought their way into the warehouse. Ariwara was shooting poisoned arrows into the human consortium villains while Kaya-Kaya used his jaguar senses to track Alex and Mulder. Skinnerad fought a shape shifter, hand to body. Scullytinia conducted a live pathology examination on a Diana Fowley clone. Butch Puck-A-Day kept two goons busy by blinding them with cards. He had decked one opponent already. 

 

At last, seven out of eight fairies had fought their way through, but where was Butch Puck A Day? Sundance Faun-Kid wailed in despair as he saw his lover lying vanquished on the floor, crushed beneath a clone's heavy hand. "No, No," he shouted. "This time it was supposed to be different. It was never supposed to end." 

 

With a howl, Sundance Faun-Kid flung himself back into the enemy lines. Skinnerad stopped Bane and said, "You go take care of Alex and Mulder. I'll help Sundance." Bravely, the sturdy fairy marched back into battle, undaunted and commanding.

 

Mulderon nodded and looked at Bane. He said, "That's one hell of a brave fairy."

 

Kaya-Kaya shouted, "I smell them. They smell alive but cold."

 

The magnificent five remaining fairies rushed on the trail of the humans and the captive child-fairy. One last enemy remained, the man in the ultimate bad suit, the spewer of smoke, murderer of his own son, Spender. He held a giant weapon, the ultimate weapon; it was X-Files canon. One shot and they were all gone, back into the hazy and twisted vortex of their writer's brain. Mulderon stood firm and said, "I declare this reality closed." He whipped out his first weapon to distract while Bane, Ariwara and Kaya-Kaya mounted a counter attack until they realized that the canon was a better target then built in furniture.

 

Mulderon fired off Deride. It spun into an imp, who whispered a constant stream of taunts in Spender's ears. He said, "You couldn't keep your wife silent. Bill Mulder died a hero because you couldn't threaten him any more. Your own son knew you for the lying coward you are. You couldn't keep Mulder and Alex apart...." 

 

Mulder fired off a series of bullets, dis-tress made Spender wail as his hair fell out in clumps, dis-order to mess up his thoughts, dis-feature that dissolved his face. At that point, Bane blew up the canon and Spender fell gibbering through his mouth-less face, "What a world, what a world."

 

Mulderon looked at Bane and they dropped the last weapon on him. It was the coupe de grace, defunct. A troop of miniature winged motorcycle bandits in black leather and chains came to fetch him. Mulderon nodded and said, "Hell's Angels have come for him. It's the end. The Earth is free of him and his canon. We have fought for truth, justice, and the right to slash whom ever we please."

 

Bane nodded, but said, "I think if we don't get the guys out of there, they will be stiff in all the wrong places."

 

Mulderon said, "Oh, yeah."

 

Scullytinia had already picked the lock, a trick she had learned from Bane who had learned it from Alex. Between the five of them, they swung the door open. Hurriedly, Mulderon took out his printed versions of "Ghosts" and "Lovers"; the Torch soon saved the day and warmed the human heroes.

 

As they sat hugging and introducing Samanthain to her new race, Skinnerad staggered toward them, carrying Butch Puck-A-Day and the Sundance Faun-kid. He lay the fairies down and said, "They're mostly dead, but you know what they need."

 

Samanthain did the honors, clapping together her innocent hands and saying, "I do believe in fairies and I do believe that true love never dies!"

 

The fallen fair rose and saw each other. "Hey, do I know you? You're beautiful!" They both exclaimed, and rose soaring right through the roof as they flew into their endless nuptial flight.

 

At that point, Skinner and Scully burst in with illegal guns the size of cannons, which was a very good thing as the last wave of consortium goons hit the warehouse. They mowed them down like grass until not a goon was left standing.

 

Scully gave a contented sigh and reached her hand out. Samanthain landed and whispered in her ear. Scully's face lit up, her lips formed a silent word that looked a lot like "Emily" and she said, "I do believe in extreme possibilities, I do!"

 

Mulder stepped forward with Alex, tightly hugged to his side and said, 

"Scully, I'm glad, I'm really glad that you believe"

 

Scully looked at her beloved partner and she looked at partner's beloved. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed first one and then, the other. She said, "And, I believe true love will ultimately triumph too."

 

 

And, you know something so do I.

 

 

The End...

 

 

E-mail address for feedback: ursula4x@Aol.com 

Ursula's Page 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: Hey, I admit they were fired out of an X Files Canon, which belonged to Chris Carter and Fox TV; I just scavenged for the pretty pieces.


End file.
